fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014, Tony and Scooter, are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own custom worker as well. It is located in Powder Point. Just like in Papa's Pastaria, there will be a server that can either be Tony, Scooter, or another custom worker that can be hired when you reach Rank 4. Description Roller Coasters speed overhead as you embark on a donut-cooking adventure in Papa's Donuteria! You just got a job at Papa's Donuteria in the whimsical town of Powder Point. Sure, the great pay and benefits are nice, but you took the job for that coveted Line-Jump Pass. Unfortunately, now you have to cook dozens of delicious donuts a day for all the crazy customers in this carnival-like town. Cut out the donuts, fry 'em up, and decorate them with a dizzying array of toppings. Introduction The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "line-jump" pass that lets them get on the ride first, so Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although he/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 61. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker and the server will try out the Sky Ninja again. Instead of breaking down like in the opening sequence, the ride actually works. New Features * Filter items by theme and clothing type. * According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). * Customization Overhaul. * The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. ** There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room booths, although you will only be taking orders for one of them (pairings are random). * Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. * In the shop, players may now sort furniture by holiday or if they've purchased an item or not. * In the characters panel it shows the customer's flipdeck number if they have one. Previews * 4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3832 * 4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3855 * 4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3872 * 5/07/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 * 5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3969 * 5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3991 * 5/28/2014: The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4058 * 6/02/2014: Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4076 * 6/04/2014: Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4103 * 6/05/2014: Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4112 * 6/09/2014: The announcement of the release date: June 26, 1912. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4122 * 6/10/2014: New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4129 * 6/12/2014: More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4142 * 6/26/2014: Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4158 Workers * Tony * Scooter * Custom Worker Stations * Order Station * Dough Station * Fry Station * Build Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. * (Tutorial) * (After Tutorial) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Random) * (Day 2) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Time Customer) * (Rank 2) * (Rank 3) * (Rank 4) * (Rank 5) * (Rank 6) * (Rank 7) * (Rank 8) * (Rank 9) * (Rank 10) * (Rank 11) * (Rank 12) * (Rank 13) * (Rank 14) * (Rank 15) * (Rank 16) * (Rank 17) * (Rank 18) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * (Rank 21) * (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * (Rank 29) * (Rank 30) * (Rank 31) * (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * (Rank 56) * (Rank 57) * (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) * (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * (Rank 65) Closers * (Monday) * (Tuesday) * (Wednesday) * (Thursday) * (Friday) * (Saturday) * (Sunday) Locals * * * * * Ingredients Doughs * Regular Dough (Start) (Do the Dough) * Chocolate Cake (Start) (Chocolatey) * Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru) (Pumpkin Season) * Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Carlo Romano) (Velvety Goodness) * Blueberry Cake (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Mayor Mallow) (Blueberry Batter) Shapes Cutters * Ring Shape Cutter (Start) (The Classic) * Round Shape Cutter (Start) (No Holes) * Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3) (Donut Sticks) * French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 19) (Light and Fluffy) * Roll Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Rank 49) (Spiral Snack) Icing * Clear Glaze (Start) (Sugary Glaze) * Sky Blue Icing (Start) (Reach for the Sky) * Chocolate Icing (Start) (Chocolate Champ) * Powdered Sugar (Start) (Powdered Pastry) * Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2) (Strawberry Froster) * Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 10) (Vanilla Dipper) * Red Icing (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 20) (Paint it Red) * Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 35) (Cinnamon Coating) * Orange Icing (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 54) (Orange Icer) Sprinkles * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Rainbow Wrangler) * Chocolate Chips (Start) (Semi-Sweet) * Cosmic Coconut (Start) (Coconutty) * Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 2) (Flufftastic) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 14) (Crushing Creameos) * Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 24) (Put the "Nut" in Donut) * Raspberry Bark (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 34) (Berry Bark) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 60) (Rockin' Toppin') Drizzles * Vanilla Drizzle (Start) (Vanilla Drizzler) * Strawberry Drizzle (Start) (Strawberry Syrup) * Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) (Blue Moon Mastery) * Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 5) (Chocoholic) * Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 15) (Donut Dreams) * Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 25) (Creamy Caramel) * Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 29) (Fruity Flavor) * Banana Drizzle (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 55) (Bananarama) Fillings * Strawberry Jelly (Start) (Strawberry Blast) * Boston Cream (Start) (Cream Filled) * Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 4) (Mousse Mastery) * Cookie Dough Cream (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 40) (Cookie Cream) * Whipped Cream (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 44) (Whip it Up) * Blueberry Custard (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 45) (Blueberry Buddy) * Blackberry Jelly (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 50) (Blackberry Bonanza) * Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 59) (Lemon Lover) Holiday Ingredients Holidays Holidays Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) * Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 6 (Favorited by James, Cooper, Johnny, Hugo, Bruna Romano, Tohru and Matt) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow at Rank 11 (Favorited by Maggie, Akari, Willow, Big Pauly, Olivia, Doan and Trishna) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 16 (Favorited by Cecilia, Allan, Sienna, Sasha, Timm, Kingsley and Ember) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 21 (Favorited by Sue, Iggy, Santa, Rita, Olga, Little Edoardo and Mitch) * New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26 (Favorited by Hope, Franco, Xandra, Ivy, Zoe, Sarge Fan and Carlo Romano) * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 31(Favorited by Lisa, Prudence, Scarlett, Greg, Clair, Roy and Vicky) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 36 (Favorited by Gino Romano, Skyler, Georgito, Edna, Julep, Mayor Mallow and Yippy) * Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 41 (Favorited by Mary, Mandi, Cletus, Penny, Utah, Taylor and Wendy) * Big Top Carnival (May) - Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 46 (Favorited by Kayla, Bertha, Foodini, Mindy, Kenji, Pinch Hitwell and Deano) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 51 (Favorited by Clover, Nevada, Kahuna, Hacky Zak, Nick, Connor and Chuck) * Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 56 (Favorited by Shannon, Alberto, Boomer, Wally, Rico, Captain Cori and Robby) * Sky Ninja Returns (August) - Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 61 (Favorited by Gremmie, Ninjoy, Professor Fitz, Marty, Peggy and Papa Louie) Mini-Games * Papa's Raceway * Slider Escape * Freeze-Putt * Hallway Hunt * Pop Dart * Spin N' Sauce * Mitch's Mess Ranks Trivia * Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. * The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria. * This is the fourth time Olga is unlocked near Little Edoardo. * Customers in the dining room may have a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of him or her. However, there is no drink station in the game. * If Connor is accompanying someone in the Dining Room, his jersey number (42) is flipped around, like a mirror. * If Kenji is accompanying anyone in the Dining Room, the "1" on his medal is flipped around. * The items in the shop do not have descriptions. * During Halloween, each closer will wear a costume ** Rudy: T-Rex ** Hank: Cowboy ** Crystal: Frankenstein's Wife (Hairstyle resembling Professor Fitz) ** Quinn: Cat ** Xolo: Clown ** Jojo: Swordsman Bandit/Superhero ** Radlynn: Radley Madish * Just like Kenji in Papa's Pastaria, Trishna will not wear a costume despite likingHalloweenHalloween. * Along with the closers, Willow has a Halloween costume as well (a vampire like in Papa's Pastaria). * Scarlett has a costume during Valentine's Day: Cupid. * Cletus has a costume during Easter: rabbit. * This is the first Gameria where there is no holiday ending in "-fest". * This is the first Gameria where one of the founders of Flipline Studios (which is Tony) works there. * Papa Louie has the largest order in the game, even bigger than Big Pauly. ** Papa Louie is also the only customer who orders two toppings on more than one donut. * As of this game, there are a total of 92 characters altogether in the Papa Louie series (90 customers and the two workers, Tony and Scooter). * There is a glitch in the game where if you are at the build station, and you use something like sprinkles, if you click on another station while it is still sprinkling, it will still be sprinkling. Sometimes, the cursor won't be shown for a while, making it very hard to do your job. * The new topping syrups from Papa's Freezeria To Go! are featured in this game. The Dreamsicle and Sugarplum drizzles are regular toppings, while the Mango and Key Lime ones are seasonal (mango for Summer Luau and Key Lime for St. Paddy's Day) ** Also, the whipped creams in Freezeria To Go! is featured in this game as fillings. * This gameria has 115 total ingredients, of which 72 are holiday exclusive ingredients. * Color of donut box matches the actual season (none - violet, spring - green, summer - turquoise, autumn - orange, winter - light blue). * Sky Ninja Returns is the only holiday which is favored by 6 customers, while the other holidays are favored by 7 customers each. * No closer can accompany a person in the dining room. * In this game, there are 6806 possible couples in the dining room (83 normal customers, and 82 can accompany the customer since the other customer cannot be repeated). * Due to the large amount of holiday ingredients, standard ingredients can only be unlocked whenever the rank number ends in a 4, 5, 9, or 0. * The order of holiday ingredients is always the same in this game: cutter, shaker, icing, drizzle, filling, drizzle. * This game and Papa's Pancakeria are the only 2 games so far to not have a "shot" minigame. * This gameria has the highest amount of holiday ingredients out of every gameria. * This is the first gameria where the worker's regular uniforms havw long sleeves. * This is the only gameria to have 3 customers on Day 2 instead of 4. This is maybe because of how long it takes to cook 3 donuts, fill, ice, and top them, and put them in the box. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2014 Games Category:Papa's Donuteria